


Outcast

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr prompt: Imagine Sam telling you he knows what it feels like to be and outcast, to be considered a freak, to feel unloved and that it's all going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for TheVirginWinchester on Tumblr, so if you see it there, it is my original work.
> 
> Credit is at the end.

You step outside the building and took a deep breath. You just finished your second semester of college, and you knew that you had aced all your classes. You were going to Guilford College, a small Quaker university in North Carolina, majoring in Religious Studies with a double minor in Physics and Forensic Sciences. To an outsider, it would seem an odd choice of studies, but to you it made perfect sense. Sam and Dean had all but forced you to go to college, promising that you could return to hunt with them part time during holidays, and full time after you got your degree. Thus, you might as well learn things relevant to hunting.

You look around at the mostly empty quad before glancing at your watch. You have almost an hour left until Sam and Dean said they would arrive, so you take your time walking back to your dorm. The campus is almost deserted due to the fact that it’s the last day of exams and most students have left already. Once you reach your dorm, you walk up to your single room. You wish you had a roommate, but after last month’s fiasco, it’s probably a good thing that you lived alone. Pushing the dark thoughts away, you packed your few belongings. A year of college hadn’t changed your habits of travelling light, though you did have a few textbooks to take with you now. Regardless, you could still fit your important belongings in a duffle bag and a backpack. The collegiate necessities, such as the comforter, sheets, towel, and pillow you had gotten, were boxed up to sit beside you in the impala.

Finally, you got a text from Sam saying that they had arrived. You grabbed your meager belongings and dashed down the stairs, excited to get a head start on summer vacation.

Dean took your duffle and box and placed them in the backseat, “Hey college-girl.”

“Hey Dean,” you smile, “Hey Sammy.”

“Hey Stevey,” Sam walks over to you, putting his hands on your waist before kissing you.

Dean mock groans as he gets into the car, but that’s not enough to drown out the sound of rude giggling behind you.

“Oh my God he’s so hot!” the blonde girl exclaims, “Why would he want to kiss _her_?”

Her redhead friend just giggles and nods before saying, “Obviously he doesn’t know she’s a freak. I mean seriously he can do so much better.”

You feel your face burning, and Sam looks down at you inquisitively, but you shake your head and climb into the backseat of the impala. Not wanting to talk about what just happened, you immediately put your ear buds in and stare out the window at the trees passing by. You can feel Sam and Dean looking back at you occasionally, but you ignore them in favor of your own thoughts.

 _He can do so much better_. That girl’s words reverberate in your head, and you can’t help but to agree with her. You are woefully inadequate in every way compared to Sam Winchester.

When night falls, Dean pulls off the road to a motel. He gets two rooms, one for him and one for you and Sam. He hands over the key to the second room with a wink and a warning to keep the noise down, to which you roll your eyes and Sam smacks Dean’s shoulder.  Sam grabs both his and your bags as you unlock the door to your room. You can feel the tension in the room as the door closes behind you, but you keep ignoring Sam and go shower. He’s waiting when you get out.

“Stevey, babe, what’s going on? What were those girls saying? And why won’t you talk to me? Please talk to me.”

You get dressed in a pair of forest green boyshorts and one of Sam’s shirts before moving to sit next to him on the bed.

You take a deep breath and begin. “Last month, a girl kept seeing spirits. I wasn’t going to get involved, but it seemed pretty serious. She kept getting weird scratches on her arms and legs and the school wanted to institutionalize her. But I knew it was demonic activity, so I offered to help her. Well I performed the necessary exorcism rituals both on her and her room, but I didn’t know she had recorded it. And she spread it all over the school, but on the underground network so that the professors and administration wouldn’t find out. So now I’m known around campus as the “freak” or the “demon girl” or other lovely nicknames. And all I wanted to do was help. I just want to help people.”

Tears have started to fall, and you curl in on yourself before Sam pulls you into his chest. You can feel him tracing nonsensical patterns into your back and pressing his lips to your forehead to help you calm down.

You manage to calm down enough to whisper, “But the worst part is that they’re right. I am a freak and an outcast. And you are far too good for me Sam. And one day you’re going to realize it.”

Sam pulls back to look down at you in shock. “Why would you say something like that Stevey,” he chokes out.

You turn away. “Because it’s true. I’ve never belonged. Even when you first met me, I had nothing and no one. Why do you think I came hunting with you guys when you left? No one misses me. And one day you’ll move on. Because everyone leaves and no one will ever love me or want me.”

Sam forces you to face him. “Don’t ever say that again. Don’t ever _think_ that again. _Ever_. I will always love you, and I will always want you. I look at you and I think the same thing. I’m a freak and an outcast. I don’t have a home, I was changed by demon blood as a baby, I hunt supernatural creatures for a living, and I’m Lucifer’s vessel. I look at you and see a beautiful, normal woman with a chance at a normal life. A chance at finding a normal guy who can give you a house and children. And I can’t help but to think that one day you’ll find someone else at college, someone normal and not screwed up like me, and it terrifies me. Because I don’t want anyone but you.”

You are now gazing into Sam’s earnest hazel eyes. “Do you...” you bite your lip, “Do you really want me to stay? Do you actually want _me_?”

“Of course.” He buries his face in your hair and whispers, “I love you Stevey.”

“I love you too Sammy.”

Sam pulls away momentarily, a shit-eating grin on his face.

You narrow your eyes. “Samuel Winchester. What are you up to?”

Sam grins even wider. “Well… Dean’s room is on the other side of this wall, and I know he said to keep it down, but we can ignore that rule, right?”

Your eyes widen before you break out into a grin of your own.

There’s a sudden rush as you undress each other, and then Sam Winchester makes a second argument for how much he loves you.

It’s even better when Dean bitches at the two of you for his lack of sleep the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Sam telling you he knows what it feels like to be and outcast, to be considered a freak, to feel unloved and that it’s all going to be okay.  
> http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/64940517863/submitted-by-anon


End file.
